Life's Tough
by wonga316
Summary: AU where a family secret is suddenly revealed to Shinji and he's thrusted into the a position that he never thought possible. No angels or EVAs. Most characters to be included and some what a Shinji / Harem
1. Chapter 1

TITLE – LIFE'S TOUGH  
DATE STARTED– 20080627  
DATE PUBLISHED - 20080721  
AUTHOR – Wonga316  
PRE READER – TheWickerMan

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its characters

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is an AU fic without Angels and EVA and some characters may appear OCC. Expect the occasionally spelling and grammar mistake, we try our best to catch them all but some do get away :p

CHAPTER 01

TOKYO 3 IKARI RESIDENCE

"Shinji! Shinji!" his mother called out from downstairs. She was putting the finishing touches to his packed school lunch. Realising that his breakfast was quickly getting cold, she decided to leave her household post and wander up stairs.

"Just how long do you intend to sleep in?" She asked before opening the door to his bedroom.

The fourteen year old was comfortably resting under the warm of his blankets. Yui sat down on his mattress and gently shook his shoulder. The teenager responded with a few incoherent mumbles and rolled over.

"You are just like your father when we first married," She giggled and reached over to clamp his nose with her thumb and fore finger. It was the same trick she would use to wake Gendo in their early years of marriage.

The boy slowly began to stir. It quickly became an energetic struggle for air.

He sat up in bed like a rocket with arms flaying wildly, gasping for air.

"Good morning sweetie," Yui left his side to open his curtains. The morning light stung his eyes, "You are almost fifteen years old and I still have to wake you for school."

"You don't have to suffocate me in the process…" Shinji rebutted and reluctantly swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Well, how else am I going to wake you up when you only have twenty minutes to get ready and be at school?" She replied with a cheeky grin knowing how he would react next.

"CRAP! I'm gonna be late again!" he leapt out of bed and hurriedly changed into his school uniform while knocking things over and making a mess.

"What are you doing?!" She half berated him, "Your buttons are all wrong and you haven't tucked your shirt in!" Before Yui could fix his attire, he was out of the room and down the stairs.

Shinji quickly grabbed the first eatable thing on the kitchen table and shoved it right into his mouth. He completely missed his lunch and was heading straight to the front door. The boy almost fell face first while trying to get his shoes on but an arm caught him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" his mother said from behind and held up the pack lunch she had made for him.

"Thanks mum!" He went to grab it but Yui quickly pulled away from his grasp.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she repeated herself and offered her cheek for a goodbye kiss.

"What is this mum?!" he said unwittingly. But Yui persisted and held lunch away while waiting for her customarily good bye kiss. Embarrassingly, Shinji obliged. He quickly pecked her cheek and snatched his lunch.

"Really… sons never appreciate what mothers do for them…" Yui huffed and watched his son run out the door. Before he reached the front gate she had remembered something and chased half way out.

"Come straight home after school today! Your sister is back from boarding school and your father as well from his business trip. I'm making a special dinner for all of us!" She shouted to him.

"Huh?" Shinji didn't get everything she said. He turned his head while still running and ran into someone. The other person was a man and much bigger than Shinji. The rushing school boy ended on his backside.

"Damn it! Who was that?!" he said with a tinge of anger.

"What was that?! You ran into me!" a deep voice answered. Shinji looked up from the ground to a large man in a dark suit with matching dark sunglasses. His shades concealed portion of the scar that ran down the side of his face.

"What's going on? Who's the brat?" Another voice said and similarly dressed man appeared from the driver side of a parked black Mercedes

Soon he was faced with too intimating individuals. Shinji being from the TV and internet generation quickly concluded in his mind that the strangers with yakuza or gang related. His first reaction was to scamper backwards like a funny crab.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I apologies for my son's behaviour," The sound of his mother's voice was like a saving grace; "He has a habit of sleeping in and is constantly late for school."

Yui offered an apologetic bow to the men. They both dismissed it and pretty much couldn't care less now.

"Upsy-daisy," Yui pulled her son up from the ground and dusted his backside with her hand, "You haven't even step foot on school ground and your uniform is dirty already."

The suspicious men shared a joked at his doting mother babying his son. Shinji quickly realised this and distances himself from Yui. He set off down the street as quick as possible.

Yui watched him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. The first man approached her. She looked at him for a moment and then doubled checked that the street was empty.

SLAP

The sound of her open hand connected with the man that Shinji had run into. His designer sunglasses fell to the ground and broke. A small trickle of blood and could be seen from the corner of his lip. The second man approached and received the same punishment from the mother.

"Our humblest apologies Ikari-dono!" Both men bowed at the waist. They kept their heads and eye pointed to the ground, "We'll accept any punishment you bestow upon us!"

"You know the consequences for disturbing my home life," Yui replied with an ice cold voice. If they had dared looked up, they would have seen all the emotion had disappeared from her eyes as well. The loving and caring mother moments ago had vanished. In its place stood a callous, compassionless woman.

"We understand! But we bring some bad new about Ikari-sama!" He first man said with a slight tremble in his voice. The other man was shaking in fear and having a difficult time keeping still.

"Bad new concerning my husband?!"

TOKYO 3 – LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL

Shinji had almost run the entire way to school and was exhausted but he had made it just in time before the final bell and the closing of the school gates. He gazed across the school ground and saw his two best friends entering the main building.

"Kensuke! Touji!" He shouted to them. They both turned around and waved back. Shinji hurried over.

"Late again Shin-man!" Touji half laughed and slapped his back a little too hard.

"A school day wouldn't be right if we didn't see a half dressed out of breath Shinji Ikari," Kensuke Aide added.

"Hey! You guys are supposed to be my friends!" Shinji said a little angrily while fixing his shirt. The trio began making their way toward their homeroom to start another morning.

"You know…" Kensuke began to saying something, "I over heard some parents talking about their daughter coming back from boarding school on the way here."

Shinji knew what he was eluding and choose to ignore him.

"There's only one boarding school in the district," Touji added. They attacked quickly from two sides and it was too late for Shinji to escape. The pair rushed him holding their hands in prayer.

"Please! Let us welcome Rei-chan home together!" they begged together.

"No," Shinji deadpan and pushed past his friends but he didn't get far. Their first plan of attack with begging didn't work so they moved onto plan B. They quickly got in front of Shinji again blocking his path.

"Now I get it… You just want to keep you sister all for yourself!" Touji pointed an accusation finger at his finger.

"I never pictured you to have an older sister fetish. You disgust me Shinji…" Kensuke followed up to complete the two prong attack.

"Sigh… I don't see why the both of us are getting so excited. She's just my sister." Shinji's words only fuelled their desire to win the battle.

"Just your sister?!" the pair yelled right into his face causing him to fall backwards.

"Ken! Tell him!" Touji's queue caused Kensuke to reach into his school jacket and pull out a sheet of paper which he began reading from.

"Name Ikari, Rei. Age 16. Bust 88cm. Waist 63cm. Hip 93cm. Rated top 2 of her year for grades. Rated top 4 of her year for sports. Dislikes red meat. Likes romantic strolls under a full moon. Voted top school idol in the Tokyo 3 district for 3 consecutive years running!" Kensuke read his researched biography of Rei with all the passion he could muster.

"So what you think of that, Shin-man!!" Touji pointed again but this time Shinji no where to be seen. They turned around to see that their friend was already half down the hallway. Shinji had used the time taken by Kensuke to slip away.

They quickly hurried after him, pushing other students out of the way. There was nothing that the pair wouldn't do to satisfy their desire.

"Ikari," But the two stooges quickly stopped in their tracks when they heard the voice of the Vice Principle call for Shinji.

"The headmaster wants to see you in his office immediately," the man said trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Headmaster? What is it?" Shinji asked.

"What does immediately mean Ikari?!" the Vice Principle almost threatened which caused Shinji to hurry away.

He ran as fast as he could. When he reached the office he composed himself and fixed his dress before knocking. There was no answer at first so he knocked hard a second time. He decided the excuse himself and enter without permission.

"Excuse me. It's Ikari. The Vice Principle told me that I had to come," He said nervously as he opened the door. It was dark with the shutters closed. His eye caught his desk and the high back leather chair which was turned around facing away from him. He could see that the visitor lounges were empty. He automatically assumed that no one was in the room but this quickly changed when heard someone's muffled cries from behind the door.

He peered around the door to see the school headmaster bounded and gagged. He was held from behind with what seem like a katana pressed against his throat. The shutters on the window opened and the light reflect off the blade almost blinding him.

The moment he lost his sight, he felt someone grab his wrist and jerk him violently into the room. He clumsily fell forward onto the fall.

"Is this really him?" a gruff voice asked, "He's not much to look at."

The sound of the headmaster's chair spun around and soft footsteps approached.

SLAP

The footsteps were followed up with a solid slap and the man with the gruff voice fell to his knees.

"You've just signed your family's death warrant," The girl didn't take too kindly to the way Shinji was man handled. The death threat was met with humblest apologies from the man on the ground.

"Now stand. Let me see you," he was gently helped up and then embraced in a warm hug. Her scent was familiar and a soothing hand stoked the back of his head, "You have grown brother…"

"Brother!" Shinji's eyes widen and pulled away to see who was hugging him.

"What the hell?!" He confirmed that it was his older sister. First thing he noticed about her was her attire. She was dressed in completely black business suit. Her appearance was a shock and that was compounded with everything that just happened.

"We haven't seen each other in almost six month and that's the first thing you say to me?" she said with one of her smiles.

"Why are you dressed like that? Who is that? Why is the headmaster tied up?" he grabbed her by the shoulders demanding answers.

"I'll tell you everything soon but we have to go somewhere first," She told him with a steely look in her eyes that he had never seen.

"But… But…" he hesitated.

"Please trust me," she kissed him on the cheek which took him back a bit, "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"We should be able to move through the school quietly now," the person wielding the katana said and then threw the headmaster to the floor, "The students should have started class by now."

"Oh forgive me rudeness," he placed his blade back into its sheath when he saw that its appearance made Shinji nervous and bowed, "My name is Kawrou Nagisa. I'm responsible for Rei-dono's protection. It's an honour to meet you at last Shinji-sama."

"Eh?! Protection?! Dono?! Sama?!" he replied so eloquently.

"Rei-dono, I take full responsibility for my subordinate's behaviour. It was totally unacceptable and deserve any punishment you deem fit to impose," he continued bowing as he apologised to Shinji's sister.

"We'll discuss this matter later, we must first return to the family compound," Rei said astutely and before Shinji could mutter a word of protest he was dragged out the door by his sister.

It was just like Kaworu had predicted. The trio quietly made their way through the school without being detected. They avoided classrooms and took the round about way to the back gate.

"Wait…" Shinji protested as he continued to be dragged by the hand, "We can't do this! We can't leave the headmaster like that!"

"Do not concern yourself, Shinji-sama," Kaworu responded while flanking Rei, "I've instructed a clean up crew to attend the headmaster."

"Brother, please," Rei said with a slight anger in her tone, "We can discuss things in the car."

"Rei-dono is right. This area is too exposed. If something were to happen it would be hard for me to protect the both of you," Shinji gave a strange look at the two people in front of him. He thought his sister had hit her head on something and Kaworu had watched way too many action movies.

He wasn't allowed another word of protest and hurried along again. They reached cross the yard quickly and reached the back gate where three cars where waiting for them. They were all the same jet black Mercedes E-Class saloon and came complete with their own driver and suspicious looking characters. Shinji counted five of them and noted that they wore black suits to match their prestigious motor cars. All five men bowed when they neared.

Kaworu opened the door passenger door for Rei while two men got into the front car and another two ran to the back car. Shinji almost hit his head of the roof when Rei pulled him inside. Kaworu entered the front passenger and their driver started the engine.

As they began their journey, Rei noticed that Shinji was having difficulty finding his seat belt. She unbuckled and helped him out.

"Heh… I've never been in a Mercedes before…" he half laughed and then remembered that there were more pressing matters.

"Where are we going?!"

"We're on our way to the airport," Rei responded calm as she returned to her seat.

"That's nice," he said almost sarcastically, "Why am I going to the airport?!"

"Brother…" Rei moved closer and turned to face him. The first thing he noticed was a soft bludge pressing against his arm which distracted from his questioning, "Do you trust me?"

"What… What are you doing?" He was really uncomfortable at her close proximity.

"All I can tell you for now is that it concerns father. Once we reach our destination then mother will tell you everything," She pulled away from him when finished speaking.

"Eh? Something happen to dad?" his thoughts immediately turned to his father.

"I can't say…" Rei looked out the window with an almost sad expression, "Mother gave orders not to say anymore."

"Mother gave orders…" He wanted to ask more but the mood in the car had changed. The siblings had not seen each other in almost six months and all he had done was shout at her. He was starting to feel bad so he reached into school bag and produced a packed bento.

"Here," he offered it with a smile, "You must have missed mum's cooking while at boarding school."

"But it's only nine thirty in the morning?" She replied with a puzzled look.

"Well… if you don't want any then I'll just help myself," he said with a sly smirk.

"I didn't say that!" His ploy had worked; Rei took the pair of chopsticks from his other hand.

"Itadakimasu," She began sharing the box lunch with her brother. Kaworu looked back from the front seat with interest.

"You are a good brother, Shinji-sama," He said with a smile.

"Am I?" he said scratching his head in a comically fashion.

"Eyes to the front!" Rei ordered with a stern voice and Kaworu immediately turned away, "Now brother. Say ahhh…" She held a portion of food with the chopsticks to his mouth. Shinji was now regretting his idea to break open the bento.

Brother and sister finished the meal just before they reached the airport. Shinji looked out the window and noticed that they were driving away from the main passenger terminal. The convoy pulled into a restricted road only used for airport authority approved cars. They reached a security gate and the guard on duty lifted the boom gate and waved them through.

"Whoa… We are on the runway…" Shinji stared in amazement at the giant passenger jets parked and slowly taxiing around. He had never been on a plane before and everything was a novelty.

"We are here," Kaworu announced and got out of the car. He opened the door for Rei and the driver opened the door for Shinji. It took him a moment to realise that he was suppose to exit the car and had to quickly pack away his empty lunch box. When he got out a strong gust of wind hit his face and blew his hair all over the place. The gust came from a parked helicopter warming up before take off. He saw Rei being escorted to the aircraft by Kaworu and realised that he was suppose to be following. Shinji ran towards them hugging his schoolbag against his chest. Kaworu slid the helicopter door open and helped Rei inside. He didn't take up his offer for a hand and tripped while climbing inside. He almost fell face first. His comical movements caused his sister to smile. When she noticed Kaworu was snickering she shot him a death glare and he immediately stopped.

Kaworu was last to climb in and closed the door. This stopped the air rushing around them and dampened the noise from the rotor blades. Again Shinji was having trouble with his seat belt and need Rei's help. The cabin suddenly jolted as it lifted off causing him to lunge forward and indivertibly grab his sister chest.

"AH!" he instantly freaked and Rei was stunned at what had happen. The scene was too funny for Kaworu not to laugh out loud.

"QUIET YOU!" She demanded with the red flush of embarrassment still on her face.

"Now, now," Shinji tried to calm her down, "It was an accident. I'm sure it must have been funny. I know I would laugh if I was in his position."

But his words had the opposite effect with his sister.

"Mmhp… I see that you have picked up a few bad habits while I was away," She pouted and returned to her seat, "Frankly I'm disappointed in you brother."

The incident distracted Shinji from the fact that they had taken off and cruising towards their destination. The teenager had never been flying before let alone a helicopter. His head was almost glued to the window the entire time. They crossed over the city and went high into the mountains. Below was only woodland and nature. There was an occasional road and even that was dirty.

Suddenly a man made structure stood out of the tree line. It was a massive building. As they neared it become appeared that it was a mansion of immense proportions. They flew over the structure and Shinji could make out the nicely cared for garden surrounding the mansion. Adjacent to the main mansion were smaller buildings. Next he spotted the landing pad and their helicopter began descend. There were two tiny figures standing a safe distance from the helicopter pad awaiting their arrival. As soon as they touched down the engines began winding down and he could hear himself think again.

Kaworu opened the door again and was first to get out. He helped Rei out. Instead of waiting for him this time he followed Rei who walked straight over to the people he saw over head.

Shinji was really hesitant about getting out. He had no idea where he was and what was going on. He carefully peer his surroundings while clutching his school bag like a safety blanket. The first thing he noticed was how clean and fresh the air was. The sounds of birds and natures surrounded him and lulled him into a false sense of safety. He was too busy enjoying peaceful ambience to notice someone was approaching.

"Rei says that you enjoyed your pack lunch today?" A familiar woman's voice said.

At first he was startled and then looked up to see his mother smiling sweetly at him.

"She was also nervous talking about the trip here. Did you do something that you shouldn't?" She asked her son with a single raised eyebrow.

"Eh?! Mum?!" The first initial shock was the sight of his mother. Next was trying to explain that he didn't intentionally grab her, "Wait that was an accident!"

This caused her to laugh out loud. She composed her self before talking again.

"You can come out. I'll tell you everything that's happening," Her reassuring words were enough for him to step out. She walked ahead and he realised what she was wearing. Yui wore an elegant black kimono that was offset with a few white trims. The next thing he realised was the large character stitched with gold across her back.

"Why are you wearing that? And why does it have our name on it?" he asked almost stupidly.

She quickly spun around like a model in a fashion show, "Is that all you can say? Honestly, sometimes you really are like your father…"

Shinji quickly went into damage control, "I didn't mean that. I mean…"

He felt weird saying but it was be bad not too

"I mean… you look really pretty…" He couldn't even say it while looking at her face but it was good enough for Yui. She quickly hooked her arm around his and began walking with him.

"Thank you Shinji," She said with a smile, "Even though I'm your mother, I'm still a woman. And it's important for gentlemen to comment on a lady's appearance."

She brought him over to where his sister was talking to the other individual he spotted while in the air. He was an older man. His hair thin, grey and neatly combed back. The mystery man don a dark suit similar Kaworu except for a tiny gold insignia pinned to his lapel. The man's experience and worn eyes cast over Shinji in his dishevelled school uniform. At first he looked like, he was going to be anger with him but this wasn't the case.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Shinji Ikari. My name is Kozou Fuyutsuki." The man bowed politely. Shinji just scratched his head, a little confuse to what to do.

"Introduce yourself Shinji," His mother gave a some what impolite nudge with her elbow to his side.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" He quickly bowed.

"Please follow me. Must apologies for dragging you out of school and I'm sure that you have plenty of questions," Fuyutsuki turned and headed towards the house. Everyone began following except for Shinji. A large pond with a cascading waterfall had caught his attention. It was beautifully landscaped in the traditional Japanese style. He was staring at colourful and large koi inhabiting the water.

"Brother please…" Rei sighed. She stomped over and dragged him by the hand inside.

"Oh sorry!" Kaworu had to hide his sniggering behind his hand while Yui and Fuyutsuki just smiled.

"If you like the garden so much, you can come visit any time you desire," the older said and continued walking inside.

The interior of the mansion was more than Shinji could ever imagine. The long hallway they were in was paved with polished marble floors that he could see his own reflection. Delicate light fixtures lined ceiling. Fancy art hung on the walls like an honour guard for the five of them.

No one spoke a word as they walked which made Shinji uncomfortable. Only the sounds of their steps echoed the air. As always, whenever Shinji was uncomfortable he would find any random thing of interest. He decided to step in the central of each marble square so he wouldn't cross the line.

"What are you doing?!" Rei also berated him.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing!" He said a little too loud which echoed which would have been embarrassing for anyone else.

"The floors in this hallway are over hundred years old. They were a gift for your great grandfather from Italy," Fuyutsuki explained almost like a tour guide, "The lights and some of the art were also from the same region in Italy."

"Oh I see… Huh? My great grandfather?!" It took a moment for it to registry with Shinji.

"Ah, we have arrived," the old man said before Shinji could ask more questions. They had reached a set of double doors. Kaworu raced to the front and opened them for everyone. The doors opened into a modest room with simple tatami flooring. A table sat in the middle surrounded by small sitting cushions. The European interior of the hallway had quickly changed to something much more comfortable for Shinji.

"Please sit," The old man sat himself down. A tea set was in the middle of the table and he began pouring for everyone. It was only know that Shinji realised how thirsty he was. He didn't have anything to drink on the helicopter ride when he shared his lunch with his sister.

"Thank you very much," In his haste to drink; he forgot that tea was hot. Consequently, he burnt his lips and spilt his tea all over the table.

"Brother!" Rei half scolded as she used a handkerchief from Kaworu to clean the mess he made, "Have you become a klutz as well as a pervert while I was away?"

"Now, now…" Yui motherly used her handkerchief to wipe the boy's face, "Shinji is at the age where he should be interested in the opposite sex. And you have always known that your brother hasn't been very coordinated."

"…Thank you both for embarrassing me…" he sighed at his mother and sister's words.

"You are right Yui," Fuyutsuki half laughed, "He reminds me of Gendo when he was Shinji's age."

"Gendo? You mean my father?" Shinji asked and suddenly the atmosphere changed. This was the queue for Yui to start explaining everything.

"Shinji…" She took a deep breathe, "There has been a secret which we have been keeping from you. Please understand we hid it from your because it was for your best interest."

The serious look and tone on his mother caused the maelstrom of confusion and nervousness within him.

"Your father is not a university lecturer that you believe. And he wasn't at a conference this week… He's… He's…"

Shinji mixed emotions changed again. The anticipation of his mother's next words had him on the edge.

"He's… the leader of the largest organised crime family operating in Japan…."

He was stunned for a moment. The words 'organised crime' bounced around in his head and didn't sink in for a good minute or so.

"Shinji?" his mother was concerned and touched his shoulder. He slowly turned his head towards her.

"What do you mean by 'organised crime'?" he asked sounding silly.

"The underworld," Fuyutsuki added, "Media and popular culture commonly refer to us as Yakuza. Personally, it's a derogatory term which I find insulting. We have always been the Ikari family."

"Oh so like gangsters?" Shinji remark came out in a comical fashion.

"You can say that?" his mother laughed, "But it's not as glamorous as the movies make it out to be."

"Wow… So father's a gangster…" he mumbled.

"Brother... please show a little more respect…" his sister urged him to act appropriately.

"Oh sorry!" he apologised, "So is dad around?"

"Actually, the truth is that you father is missing," Fuyutsuki said. Immediately mother and daughter had forlorn expressions.

"Last week, your father ordered a secret meeting with some of the first lieutenants on the family cruise ship. He didn't say what the meeting was about but that's not uncommon. The family ship was due back into harbour yesterday but it didn't arrive. We conducted a search immediately and sweep the entire east coast of Japan. Unfortunately, we were unable to locate the ship or your father,"

Shinji quickly slammed his palms into the table, "What you mean he's missing?! Are you still looking for him?!" His reaction startled everyone.

"We had to cancel the search," the old man moved back from the table and bowed so his head touched the tatami mats, "I apologies Shinji-sama!"

"You did what?! He's been missing for how long?! Less than a week! And you are giving up!" he shouted angrily.

"Brother!" Rei shouted back at him while trying to hold her tears, "We had no choice. All our manpower was devoted to the search. This concentration of our activity would have been easily notice by our enemies. If they suspect that father is missing…" She couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"Other families would see this as an opportunity for a hostile takeover or even worst try to destroy us," Kaworu who had remained quiet until now.

"Destroy us? Didn't you say we were the biggest… you know…" the words organised crime family still didn't sit well with him.

"The Ikari family didn't become the biggest and most powerful organisation without upsetting a few people,"

"Damn it!" Shinji fought to control his frustration and sat back down. An uncomfortable silence fell the room. In his shouting, he had forgotten about his mother's feelings. She was trying hard to control her shaking hand. Shinji saw this and realised that shouting wasn't going to get anything done. He reached over and took his Yui's hand and with the other took Rei's hand.

"You said dad's the boss, right?" He just looked at him, "When you think about it, you have to be pretty tough to be the boss. So I think dad's fine. Gangsters are tough!"

Yui smiled and wiped her tears after the encouraging words, "You're right Shinji… I'm sorry… I should be comforting you not the other way around."

"You might not have become a clumsy pervert after all," Rei gave her brother's hand a squeeze.

"So Fuyutsuki-san, if we can't look for my father then shouldn't we go to the coast guard or something?" Shinji asked the old man who still had his head lowered.

"Please understand Shinji-sama," he said almost shouting into the tatami mat, "The nature of our business makes cooperation with any of the authorities highly unlikely."

"Hmmm… I guess that would be a little awkward," he rubbed his chin in thought, "Then how about we just make the search smaller then. That way the other families don't know."

"Is that an official order Shinji-sama?" he asked.

"Ah… yeah sure what ever… Hang on, what you mean by official order?" Fuyutsuki's choice of words seem strange to him.

"Shinji," his mother called him, "Because your father is missing, there is no as the current head of the family. As Kaworu-san touched on it before, a family without a leader is in danger from other families and even internal fighting."

"Oh… So that means you'll take over?" He pointed at his mother but she shook her head.

"Ikari family tradition doesn't allow women to assume the head of the family. It has been like this since the beginning in the 1700s during the Genroku period," she answered.

"Oh… Hmmm… then Rei is-"

"I'm a girl, brother…" Rei placed a lot of emphasis on 'girl' and 'brother'.

"Ha! Sorry I forgot for a moment," he scratched the back of his head comically.

"Shinji… We are asking you to become the head of the Ikari family in your father's absence," After his mother finished talking everyone backed away from the table and bowed politely like Fuyutsuki.

"HEH?!"

"I beg of you! Shinji-sama! You are our only hope! If we don't act quickly then the Ikari family will fall apart. Please I beg of you! This family has over three hundred years of history! It would be shameful to let it end by these means," Fuyutsuki's heartfelt beg stunned Shinji. He didn't think they were serious at first.

"Ah…mum…" he was lost for words as well.

"Shinji… Whatever you decide your sister and I will support you," She said.

"Yeah but what you think I should do?"

"I… believe that you should refuse the role," The unexpected answer caused a gasp from the other's around her including Rei, "The reason we kept the Ikari family a secret from you is because the day you were born, your father and I decided to give a chance at a normal life. What you are being asked to do is very dangerous."

"Yui! Do you understand what you are saying?!" the old man almost shouted.

"If the price of my son's life is the fall of the organisation then I'll gladly pay it! My husband is missing and you are asking me to sacrifice my son?! I was against this from the very beginning but I did it because of an obligation to you. Never question me again!"

Shinji was shocked by his mother's words and the manner she said them. Her words were full of spite and venom. It was something which he had never seen before.

"What should I do, sis?" he whispered to Rei.

"I agree with mother," She concur with everything word Yui had said, "If you assume the role as head of the family you will be a criminal. I wanted you to have a better life than this."

"Kaworu, what do you think?" Shinji asked Rei's protector. It was out of the blue and the body guard sat up straight.

"What do I think? I'm just a lowly foot solider for the family. My opinions are worthless. But it honours me that you think so highly of me," he replied rather flattery.

"You're a bodyguard for my sister. That means that you have saved her from danger," Shinji asked another question.

"A few times but they are nothing to speak of. It's my job and duty to do so,"

"So that means that Rei owes her life to you," Shinji scratched the back of his head again.

"Brother!" Rei said to correct him, "Kaworu position in the family is to ensure my safety above everything else. There is no need for you glamorise what he does."

"That's not very nice," Shinji remarked, "The way I see it is that I owe him. If he didn't do his job then something bad might have happen to you." He reached out and touched her on the shoulder.

"To be honest…" Kaworu hesitated at first but continued, "My first impressions of Shinji-sama were not very high and doubted that he could be the head of the family but that has changed. It's true that the role of the family head is difficult and dangerous. But you can be taught how to be tough and how to protect yourself. There are characteristics you need to be a leader which can't be taught. I believe Shinji has these characteristics."

His flattering words embarrassed Shinji.

"Hahaha…" He began scratching the back of his head again in a comical fashion, "I guess I have no choice now do I? I'll do it."

His agreement to take up the position mortified his mother. Her hands tighten and fingers dug into the tatami mats.

"Leave us!" She ordered. When no one responded she was absolutely furious, "I SAID GET OUT!!"

Her snarling words send everyone except for Shinji hurrying towards the door.

"Why… Why…" her voice was cracking and just a whisper.

"If I don't then we can't look for dad," His words shocked her. The warnings from his sister and mother didn't even calculate as he was only concerned with finding his father, "I know that he's fine somewhere. So we can't let everything fall apart while he's away. I don't know much about this family thing but it seems pretty important."

"I'm sorry Shinji," Yui apologies and wiped her tears, "I'm ashamed that I didn't realised that you have grown up so much. My baby boy has become a young man. But please tell me the instant you don't want to do this!"

"Sure thing," he waved nonchalant, "By the way, where's the bathroom? I've been getting ready to burst for ages now!"

His predicament caused her to laugh out loud. This didn't help Shinji at all.

"It's not funny! I really have to go!" he pleaded again.

The door slid open. Fuyutsuki and Kaworu were in the doorway on their knees bowing. They both acknowledged Shinji as the new family head. Rei was standing in the back with a very angry scowl on her face. She stomped over to her brother and mother and grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"Eh… Do you know where the bathroom is?" he asked her.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into! We are trying to protect you yet-" She ignored his question and began shouting into his face.

"REI IKARI!" Yui interrupted her mid sentence, "You will show the proper respect to the head of the family! This behaviour is unacceptable!!"

"But mother!" She wanted to protest but found Yui bowing like the old man her body guard. She didn't like what was happening but conceded. After releasing Shinji she sat down in front of him and bowed.

"Please forgiven my rudeness," the words strained from her mouth.

"Now, now…" he tried to lighten the situation diffused the tension, "I don't understand why you all have to be so formal. I just want to know where the bathroom is." He emphasised by holding his crotch area.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE – LIFE'S TOUGH  
DATE STARTED – 20080627  
DATE PUBLISHED - 20080807  
AUTHOR – Wonga316  
PRE READER – TheWickerMan

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its characters

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is an AU fic without Angels and EVA and some characters may appear OCC. Expect the occasionally spelling and grammar mistake, we try our best to catch them all but some do get away :p

CHAPTER 02

TOKYO 3 – IKARI FAMILY MANSION

"God… that's better…" It was a very relieved Shinji Ikari that washed his hands in the bathroom sink.

"I hope you know what you are doing Shinji," he asked his own reflection in the mirror. The boy had no idea what he had agreed to do. He was still coming to grips with the truth that he had been told. There were so many questions and doubts, but there was something unexplainable inside of him that told him to say yes.

"How hard can it be?" he shrugged it off and with it the multitude of concerns.

When he exited the bathroom, he was startled by all four of them were waiting patiently for him.

"Please follow me Shinji-sama," Fuyutsuki first spoke, "We must begin your formal training and introduction."

"Heh? Training and introduction?!" his initial shock came across as almost comical.

Yui immediately went to protect her son, "We should leave that for tomorrow. Today has already been a little too exciting."

"Is that what Shinji-sama wishes?" the old man seek confirmation from the boy.

"Ah… yeah, sure, whatever…" Not sure what was really happening he just decided to go with the flow.

"But there is someone that I want you to meet," Yui smiled and began walking back towards the meeting room.

"Someone else?" He scratched his head and hope for not anymore sudden surprises.

When they reached the meeting room, Kaworu again raced head and opened the doors for everyone. They all filed in with Shinji last to enter.

"Thanks man," He gave Kaworu a friendly slap on the back as a gesture of thanks.

"Brother, Kaworu is ranked as a lowly bodyguard. You don't have to trouble yourself by thanking him," Rei informed in.

"But it's rude not to thank someone," he replied innocently.

"You are now the head of the Ikari family. Your words and actions are law here. Thanking someone like him will only lower your stature and authority," She explained further.

"That's a bit too serious isn't it?" He was genuinely mystified by her reasoning, "I was just trying to be nice."

"Rei, try not to confuse your brother. There's plenty of time for that later," Yui interrupted. Her words held double meaning which dawned on Shinji.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me already?" He was going to continue but stopped when he saw a women kneeling and bowing behind his mother.

"Ah yes," the mother stopped making fun of her son to introduce the new person, "Shinji this is Lieutenant Misato Katsuragi. She's the current leader of the Katsuragi clan and she'll be your personal body guard from now on."

"Heh?! Lieutenant?! Clan?! Body guard?!" he sounded shocked.

"The Ikari family consists of many clans. The Katsuragi has one of the oldest ties to Ikari family," The old man explained to him, "The role of the Katsuragi clan is to act as the family's sword them force is needed and shield when danger is present."

Shinji looked at the woman who was still kneeling and bowing. She had remained silent.

"Does she speak?" he whispered to Rei.

"She will only speak when required," she answered, "Remember how I said your word is law?"

"Hmmm…" he rubbed his chin, "Did you say something before about girls not being able to be boss or something?" to everyone's surprise he had remembered something that he was told previously.

"Women are not allowed to assume the role of head of the family," his mother explained, "But they are able to hold other ranks within the family. We have many women in high ranking positions currently."

Shinji was starting to understand. He realized why his mother and sister couldn't replace his father as head.

He thought it was about time to introduce himself to his new body guard. He sat down in front of Misato and bowed like her, "Nice to meet you Misato-san. My name is Shinji."

His action caused her to look up with a confused expression. The head of the family was bowing down to lieutenant and this was never done.

"Brother! What are you doing?!" Rei half berated him much to Yui's and Fuyutsuki's amusement.

"What you mean?" asked back, "I'm just being politely like Misato-san is."

"Please stand brother!" Rei was the only one embarrassed by his action and rushed to pick him up off the floor, "You're the boss. You don't have to do these things."

"But doesn't a leader have to lead by example?" His words stopped her in her tracks. His mother and Fuyutsuki looked at each other with small smiles, "Like, it's not fair that I ask someone do something if I'm not willing do it myself."

"Brother… I…" Rei quickly realized that she was in the wrong.

"Please forgive me…" she dropped her head in shame.

"I'm not sure where I heard lead by example from. It might have been from TV or somewhere. But it sounded good…" He mused and ruined the moment he had. It caused Kaworu to start snickering.

"NAGISA!" Misato bellowed at the boy and he immediately shut up. It was the first words she had said and not the way she wanted to be introduced, "My subordinate's behavior is unacceptable. He'll be punished immediately!"

The woman slowly sat back up. She reached inside her jacket and produced her hand gun. Shinji thought she was quite an attractive woman but her pistol was distracting. Misato stood up and began walking towards Kaworu who was groveling on his knees. She pressed the tip of the gun into the back of his head.

"Whoa!" It was a little too much for the teenage boy and he quickly went to stop her. She was facing away unaware that Shinji making a mad rush towards her. Without thinking he jumped and wrapped his arms around her. Shinji expected his hands to feel the cold steel of the gun, but instead felt something quite the opposite. Both his hands felt something warm. It was soft yet firm and relatively heavy. It quickly dawned on him that he had accidentally grabbed a part of her body which he shouldn't.

"You asshole!!" proper etiquette towards the new head of the family went out the window and Misato elbowed Shinji in the side of the head. The boy was hit with so much force he flew backwards and was out cold.

AKAGI FAMILY HOUSE

In a lavish house on the other of Tokyo-3 another meeting was taking place. Shinji didn't know it but his presence in the underworld was already starting to have an effect. He was the tiny pebble thrown right into the middle of the underworld large pond. The ripples he caused were reaching far.

"Mother," A women opened the screen bamboo and rice paper screen door and bowed.

"Enter, Ritsuko," an older woman said inside the room which opened out into a traditional Japanese garden. She was quietly enjoying the peace with a cup of tea.

"They have moved. Our spies have reported that the son has entered the mansion," The blonde woman reported and entered the room.

"I see," the other woman, "I didn't think she would allow it to happen. She has always been protective of the boy. The wretched woman that she is…" The serene expression of the older woman quickly disappeared when her thought turned to Yui Ikari.

"We still don't know if he'll accept," Ritsuko said, "Should we continue as planned?"

"That would be best. It's still too early to show our hand yet. But tell our men to keep an eye on the situation with the boy. He could be the trump card we need after all," The woman dismissed her daughter and she quickly left the room.

"Oh and Ritsuko," She called out to the blonde woman, "It's good to hear you call me mother once and while."

IKARI FAMILY MANSION

The aching pain inside his head was slowly waking Shinji. He realized he wasn't alone and heard some familiar voices arguing about something.

"This is wrong," Rei whispered but still felt it hard to keep her voice down.

"It's his decision. It's now our job to support and make sure nothing happens to him," Yui replied calmly.

"I can't accept this," He heard his sister pace around, "He doesn't know what he's getting into. You saw what he did to Katsuragi?"

"Are you jealous?" his mother's question caused him to open his eyes fully. Luckily the cold compress on his forehead hid the fact that he was awake.

"He's my little brother. Jealously is the furthest thing I'm concern about," she replied, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to him…"

He heard his mother stand up but didn't see her hug his sister, "You are still young and that's why you didn't see what your brother really did. He saved Kaworu's life."

There was a silence for a moment then Yui started speaking again.

"You know that Misato doesn't hesitate. Kaworu was as good as dead if Shinji didn't intervene. His method might have been…" the mother search for an appropriate word, "…unorthodox but you should know better than anyone what your brother was trying to do."

Shinji thought it was about time to make his presence own and slowly sat up. He left the ice pack fall from his head onto his lap.

"God… My head hurts…" He complained like he had just woken up. After a quick scan at his surrounding, he found him self in some sort of infirmary. Various medical equipment lined the room which looked expensive and impressive to him.

"You gave me a little scare there," His mother was first to approach and immediately checked the bump on his head, "How do you feel?"

"I'm hungry," an audible growl was heard from Shinji's stomach. His mother smiled happily. If his stomach was working then everything was fine.

"How about I make a special lunch for the three of us?" She asked but didn't wait for his reply, "Your sister will show you around the manor."

She began walking towards the door but stopped just before leaving, "Oh and Shinji. Try to behave yourself and stay out of trouble."

"Hey what does that mean?!" He spoke a little too loud which caused his head to hurt and his mother quickly left before he defend himself.

"You can rest," Rei was still worried, "There's no need show you everything right away."

"Nah… it's just a little headache," He brushed off her concern and got out of bed, "Actually, I'd like to see Misato-san. I think I should really apologize for what happened before."

His sister looked at him and her first thought was to remind him that his new status in the family didn't warrant any apology but she knew that he would insist.

"Very well. Please follow me," She turned and made her way to the door. Shinji tossed the ice pack aside a quickly followed her out. He found himself in about long hallway much like the first one when he arrived.

"We are currently in the western wing of the mansion," Rei explained as she led the way, "This section has a dedicated medical centre which we were just in. The living quarters are located on the two floors above us for the servants and low ranking members. Kitchen, laundry and everyday amenities are also located in the western wing."

"I see…" Shinji said only half listening.

"Lieutenant Katsuragi should be in the northern section," she further explained, "The Katsuragi clan has the whole north side for themselves. They live and train there."

"Live and train?" he asked, "They train for what?"

"To put in simple terms, the Katsuragi's role in the family is the muscle. They protect the family and its interest. Prospective recruits are put through a rigorous training and selection before being accepted," Shinji had a hard time believing what his was saying but she had said things so seriously.

"Geez… You make it seem like they are in the army or something," he mulled.

"They are the family's army. If we combined all of our forces around the world we have more numbers than some medium sized countries," Her words shocked the poor boy.

"Heh?!"

But before he could ask for clarification, she had stopped outside another set of double doors. A large wooden side hung about like a martial arts dojo.

"This is one of the main training halls for the Katsuragi clan," Rei opened the door without knocking or introducing herself; "Lieutenant Katsuragi should be inside."

She walked inside leaving a confused Shinji behind, "Hey! Wait for me!"

He ran inside after her and was greeted with an unusual site. Misato and Kaworu were sitting in the middle of the empty hall. In front of them each, laid an unsheathed katana. The both of them were busy tying something high on their arms.

"What are they doing?" Shinji whispered to her older sister. He felt the tense atmosphere and wasn't sure if it was appropriate to speak aloud.

"They have shamed themselves," Rei spoke normally, "The Katsuragi clan pride themselves on honor. In order to regain that honor they will offer their left arm."

"Oh is that all… THEY'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Shinji shouted loudly but it didn't stop Misato or Kaworu from tying the rubber tubing tourniquet and picking up their blades.

Shinji rushed forward and waving his arms frantically in the air, "STOP!! Are you guy's nuts?!"

His desperate behavior caused them to stop what they were doing and immediately bow.

"Ikari-sama!" they said in unison with their foreheads on the floor.

"Listen! You don't have to do this!" he said almost frantically.

"Sir! We have shamed the Ikari family, Katsuragi clan and ourselves. This is the only way we can regain the honor that we have lost," Misato spoke direct and too the point. Her mind was still set on going through her redemption.

"Geez, you guys take things so seriously…" Shinji scratched the back of his head and sat himself down in front of them. He collapsed backwards so he was looking up at the ceiling.

"But I failed my duty to protect you. That's unacceptable," Misato stood up and quickly grabbed the sword. She raised it high above her head and was ready to take her left arm clean off.

"You know for a bunch of gangsters, you guys are not very bright," His words stopped Misato in her tracks, "If you only have one arm how well are you doing to do your job? I haven't heard of any one arm body guards."

His words had Misato wavering. The katana trembled as she continued to hold it high in the air.

"Well… I guess I have no choice then!" Shinji quickly flip himself back up and was face to face with Misato. He gave her a cheeky grin. The woman flinched and didn't look him in the eye. But he didn't continue talking. Instead, he grabbed a rubber tube from the pile that lay between Misato and Kaworu.

"Brother! What are you doing?!" his sister half shouted at him as he was tying his own tourniquet around his arm.

"How the hell did you tie this thing with one hand?!" the tube frustrated him as he comically struggled with it.

"Use you mouth," Kaworu absent mindedly suggested. It earned him a death glare from Rei.

"Oh yeah, now I get," eventually he was done and held his arm out in front of Misato.

"Alright! Make it quick!" the woman looked at him confused.

"Sir… I..." she stuttered dumbfounded for any words.

"Look, it was my fault that you hit me so it's only fair that we both get the same punishment," Shinji shut his eyes and looked away. He didn't see Misato swing the sword down.

"BROTHER!!" Rei screamed like a little girl which caused him to open his eyes. On reflex he snapped his arm back. It was so close the he felt the edge of the blade shave the fine hairs on his arm. The katana was brought down with so much force that split a section of the wooden floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He shouted at her while clutching his left arm close to his chest.

"So what do you think Misato?" A familiar voice came from the door way. They turned around to find Yui and Fuyutsuki standing.

"He passes," She told the two adults and untied her tourniquet. Kaworu did the same and placed the katanas safely back into their sheathes.

The mother approached her frighten and confused son, "Shinji," she gave him a reassuring pat on the head, "You didn't think that you would become boss just like that did you?"

"Heh?!" She just smiled at his bewildered expression and kissed his forehead.

"Old man!" Rei addressed the elder rather rudely, "You never mentioned that Shinji would need the approval of the Big Four!"

"Heh?!" Shinji repeated himself sounding stupid.

"I beg for your forgiveness Ikari-sama!" Kouzou gave a heartfelt apology, "Before you officially become the head of the family there are a set of criteria and conditions you must meet. One of those conditions is that four leaders of the largest clans in the Ikari family must approve of your appointment."

"Misato-san just testing you," His mother explained and helped him to his feet.

"Heh?!" he was still clutching his left arm close to his body and didn't see Misato approach.

"Just consider it pay back for earlier on," the woman said then leaned in close to give a closed kiss on his lips. But it wasn't just a quick friendly peck either which annoyed Rei.

"Boss!" Misato said to him pulling away from the kiss, "I look forward to looking after you!"

"HEH?!" he ranted confusingly with Misato's taste still on his lips.

IKARI FAMILY EUROPEAN HEADQUARTERS

As lightening streaked across the dark sky, it helped cast a menacing and eerie silhouette of a tenth century castle residing in the German country side. On top of the medieval structure flags with the family crest waved in the howling wind. Windows glowed from within showing signs of life. The source of these lights came from electrical generators inside. The exterior of the castle had remained the same but the bowels of the structure had kept pace with technological advancements and modernized.

"Madam," The office clerk rushed into the office holding a sheet of paper on her hand, "It's an urgent message from Japan HQ."

She handed over the print out to the woman behind the grand old desk. After carefully reading it she dismissed the assistant and turned to the roaring fire place. For security reasons she tossed the message into the flames and watched it disappear.

"What does that bearded weirdo want now?" the wise crack came from an occupant sitting in one of the high back leather lounges. But the woman in front of the fire place didn't say anything.

"Tsk… old hag maybe you should just hand the reigns over to me," the young girl stood up from the lounge and approached when there was no reply.

"If you have time for wise cracks then you should be packing," she ignored the rude comment.

"Pack?" the girl stopped and asked, "Pack for what?"

"I hear its coming into summer in Japan so pack light and something nice," the older woman advised her daughter, "We can'thave you represent the Sohryu family in drab clothes in front of the new boss…

IKARI FAMILY MANSION

Shinji's heart beat had slowed to a rate where it wasn't life threatening but he had lost his appetite. His older sister and mother sat with him in the main dinning room. Technically, they sat with him even though the dinning table was over twenty feet long. Rei was on one end and Yui all the way down the other. He was stuck in the middle.

"Is there something wrong son?" his mother was concerned that he hadn't touched his lunch yet.

"Perhaps he prefers to have lunch with Lieutenant Katsuragi," the snide comment made him jump. He didn't dare look in his sister's direction, "Too bad that lower rank members are not allowed in this section of the manor."

"Your brother could change that rule now that he's technically in charge now," Yui decided to add a little fuel to her daughter's fire. "What do you say Shinji? Should we invite the others to have lunch with us?

Before he could reply, his mother had picked up a tiny silver bell and a maid immediately entered the room. She whispered something and the servant left just as quickly. Mere moment later, the doors opened again. The maid escorted Misato, Kaworu and Fuyutsuki to empty seats.

Rei immediately stood up and slammed her palms into the table, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I was informed that the new master desired some company for lunch," The maid simply answered.

"Now, now," the mother went to calm her daughter, "I didn't think that you would object to having a meal with Kaworu this much. I thought that the two of you were quite close."

"Whoa, big sis?! Are you and Kaworu dating?" Shinji asked absent mindedly causing her to turn bright red and sit back down. Her bodyguard thought it would be best to clarify things for him.

"Ikari-sama," Kaworu addressed Shinji, "There is nothing indecent between myself and your sister. I'm simply her bodyguard nothing more." Unknown to everyone, his words caused a slight reaction in the older Ikari sibling.

"Oh, I see now…" he replied scratching the back of his head, "It's a shame you seem like a nice guy." Shinji light hearted comment took Kaworu back a bit and made Rei blush more.

"Your… Your kind words honor me, sir!" Kawrou said nervously and bowed politely.

"What about you boss?" Misato chimed in from across the table. She was rocking on the chair's back two legs while resting her feet on the table. Her uncouth behavior was frowned upon by the old man who let out a displeasing cough, "I'm sure you have the girls in school chasing you?"

"Hahaha…" Shinji just laughed embarrassedly.

"Is there something you haven't told me, brother?" Rei's blush quickly disappeared when Shinji became the centre of attention. He hastily waved his arms around and began blurting out nonsense.

Yui again played peace keeper, "Now Rei, Shinji's not a helpless clumsy little boy anymore."

Just as she had spoken, Shinji decided to pickup a piece of food with his chopsticks and unfortunately dropped it down the front of his shirt.

"Man…" he sighed in frustration while trying to wipe the sauce stain. Misato grinned cheekily at his misfortunate while Kaworu covered sniggers with his hand. His misconduct didn't go unnoticed by Rei. She stood up again and was going to backhanded him but stopped when Shinji spoke again.

"So what's this Big Four thing you mention before?"

Misato, Fuyutsuki and Yui all looked at each other. Yui gave a quite nod and Misato quickly moved her feet off the table as the cheerful ambiance charged to something a little more serious.

The old man began explaining for Shinji, "During the Genroku Era, there where five clans which ruled Japan from the underground. Each of these clans held a territory they controlled. For example, your fore fathers controlled central Japan and Katsuragi clan had the territories to the north. For many years, all five clans waged a bloody and long campaign for absolute power. Eventually, the Ikari clan gained the upper hand, but instead of destroying the other clans; the leader of the family at the time decided to make a truce and formed an alliance with the other four clans. When they were incorporated into the Ikari family, one of the conditions of the truce was they get an input in who becomes the head of the family,"

Kouzou explanation was a little too long for Shinji understand and most of it went straight over his head.

"Misato did what she did because she wanted to see if you were fit to be head of the family," Yui added. By reflex grabbed and held his left arm close to his chest again. She saw this and reassured him, "Don't worry she never had any really intension of hurting you."

"It would have been nice if you had advised me of your plan," Rei voiced her disapproval about being kept in the dark regarding the test.

"Dearest daughter," the mother replied bluntly, "Part of your training is learning to distinguish facts within lies. It's an important part to being a family advisor."

"Family advisor?" Shinji asked.

"Your sister is in training to become a member of the family's advisory group," Fuyutsuki answered.

"Wow," Shinji said in amazement, "How do you fit that in with boarding school?"

His sister looked sheepishly away, "Actually… I don't attend boarding school," She replied.

"Heh?!" he wondered how many more secrets were kept from him.

"Shinji," Yui called out to him, "Rei has been training here. I have not forgotten about her studies and employed personal tutors to look after her academically."

"Then how did Ken and Touji get all those details about her from before?" He scratched his chin and pondered.

"What are these details you speak of, brother?" Rei asked him.

"What?! Nothing?!" he replied quickly so as he didn't have to reveal what his bird brained friends quoted about his sister. Unfortunately, Misato had a keen ear and was listening.

"I made up those stories about your sister," She said to him with a cheeky wink.

"You did?! Why?" he exclaimed.

"The physical protection of the Ikari family is not my only responsibility," The woman explained, "The family's intellectual and monetary protection is just as important. This includes our reputation."

"I see… but did you make up my sister's three figures?" As soon as he had said it, he instantly regretted it.

"Care to repeat that brother?" Rei asked with a voice straining to stay calm. He looked over at his mother for help but she was busy enjoying her tea to get involved.

"Oho?" Misato said teasingly, "So my intelligence network is working? You must have been paying attention to remember this much?"

"Ahem," An interrupting cough from Fuyutsuki saved Shinji digging his grave deeper. The old man quietly stood up from the table, "Excuse me Ikari-sama, I have some matter which require my attention."

"Oh! Thanks for coming to lunch!" He stood comically and sounded like an idiot but it was the first thing that came into his head.

The old man smiled at him, "The pleasure was all mine."

He bowed politely and went to leave. Shinji tried to say something but it seemed too late. The old man saw this and knew what was on his mind, "Lieutenant Katsuragi will handle the search for you father."

"Don't worry boss," Misato said reassuringly yet nonchalant, "I have three teams working on it around the clock. I'm afraid that's all I can spare at the moment until you are officially accepted."

"I see. Thanks Misato-san," he felt better after her words.

"Fuyutsuki is going to be a busy for the rest of the afternoon," His mother explained, "The other clan leaders will be arriving in the next couple of days for a meeting."

"So these other leaders, who are they?"

OLD TOKYO – SHIBUYA GAMBLING DISTRICT

The bright neon light of the various bars, gambling parlors and brothels disguised as restaurants lit the strip like it always did. The fantastic and bright colors were a fake façade that offered only a thin cover for the true grim and grit of the district. Prostitutes hung around the streets like they were the decorations for the techno colored tree of the strip. Their blatant disregard to the laws was for everyone to see. The stand over men weren't far from their property and offered an interesting contrast to the landscape.

Two men walked through the middle of the street. They ignored the lures of the women and annoying peddlers trying to coax them into visiting their establishment. The pair walked with purpose towards the largest pachinko parlor. They shoved patrons that were in their way not caring who or what they were doing.

When they reached the back of the parlor, the attendant behind the counter pressed a button that unlocked the heavy steal door. The heavy set man in front of the door stepped out of the way and allowed them through.

Behind the heavy door was the back room where workers busily counted money. Money counting machines were working over time. The noise rivaled the steal balls of the pachinko machine outsides. The spare charge and cash notes appeared to be endless. Just as they would finish a trolley another one would be ready and waiting to be counted.

"You're late," Someone said through the noise and only of the men felt the cold muzzle of a shotgun pressed against his cheek.

"Give me break," the man slapped the weapon away from his face, "Some were being difficult. They needed some persuading."

"Get a bit of a work out, did ya?" Shotgun man whistled impressively as he spotted the swollen and bleeding knuckles on the visitors, "The boss is in her office."

He waved them through and the pair continued. They reached another door and knocked.

"Enter," A young women called out from inside.

After entering, there was a desk in the middle of the room, bundle of cash were stack so high that they formed a wall. The wall of money hid the occupant well.

They bow politely and placed the suitcase they were carrying on her desk. He was careful not to tip over any of the towers of money.

"You're late," the female voice repeated what the shotgun guard had said. Instantly the two courier men began to sweat. Luckily, the phone rang, "You're done. Get out now."

They immediately complied, leaving the mystery woman to answer the phone call.

"Kirishima," She said with some authority into the receiver.

"Now this is unusual, I can't remember the last time when an Akagi family member contacted me directly," She replied.

"Yeah, I have heard the rumors. They say he's just some brat. I'm expecting a call from the old man soon." There was a moment of silence as Kirishima listen.

"That's an interesting proposition," She answered like a shrew business woman, "What would be in it for me? What you are proposing has a huge risk attached. It has to be worth my while."

"Now that's quite attractive. I believe that there's something that might interest me. But understand this doesn't make us friends. Try to cross me and I'll finish what you started," she laid down the law, "It also means that you can't call me Mana… Ritsuko…"

END OF CHAP


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE – LIFE'S TOUGH

DATE STARTED – 20080807  
DATE PUBLISHED - 20081017  
AUTHOR – Wonga316  
PRE READER – TheWickerMan

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its characters

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is an AU fic without Angels and EVA and some characters may appear OCC. Expect the occasionally spelling and grammar mistake, we try our best to catch them all but some do get away :p

CHAPTER 03

SECRET LOCATION – IKARI FAMILY MANSION

"So these other leaders, who are they?" Shinji asked. No in the room replied as they didn't expect such a question to be asked. Yui spoke up but change the topic.

"You should eat your lunch before it gets cold," She told him in a motherly fashion.

"Hmmm… I guess so…" her ploy worked and he forgot his question. As he began eating, he grew restless without idle chatter, so he spoke again.

"When do you think we'll be finished here?" he asked with a mouth full of food, "I don't mind missing morning classes but I really should be getting back to school."

Misato and Rei both looked at Yui hoping she would answer again which she did.

"I hoping that we could discuss such matters after lunch but you have always been a very inquisitive boy," She replied with a small smile, "The truth is Shinji, that you won't be attending school anymore."

"GURK!" her reply wasn't what he was expecting and he ended up choking on a small piece of food. Rei saw that her brother was struggling and went to his aid. Yui continued talking while she was thumping his back.

"Your training will be done here in the family manor like your sister. Of course we'll include the standard education syllabus so you don't miss out on your classes," She finished and took a long slip of her tea.

"Yeah… but…" Shinji protested through his coughing and spluttering, "Don't you think that's a little much?"

"It may appear that way, but it's for your own safety and what is best for the family," She came cross a little cold and harsh than intended, which she instantly regretted. The mother knew her son was only being himself. She was about to apologize for her insensitivity, but he got in first.

"What if I gave an official order that didn't want to stay here in the mansion? Like I mean, I am the boss or whatever I am…" Although his words were said as mere ramblings, they held weight.

"That is technically possible but what mother has planned is in your best interest," Rei said.

"Just a moment Rei," Yui spoke out, "Shinji, are you giving a direct order?"

"Huh? I just want to go to school with my friends like everyone else," he stated simply not knowing the impact of his words.

"I guess I have no choice," His mother place her cup of tea back down and stood up, "Misato, I trust that security measures in Tokyo Three and Shinji's high school can be arranged before tomorrow?"

"It's going to be a pain but if that's what the boss wants," She replied nonchalant and rocked back on the legs of the chair flicking her feet on the table once again.

"I'll arrange the family helicopter and make necessary arrangements at Tokyo Three airport," Kaworu didn't wait to be prompted. He stood and quickly left.

"…And while you're at it…" Misato spoken before her charge had left the room, "Take care of the rest of the security arrangements."

"Huh?!" The young body guard knew there was a good possibility his superior would lump him with everything. Arranging transportation back to Tokyo was just an excuse.

"Now, now, consider it as part of your training. Now shoo-shoo," The leader of the Katsuragi clan waved him away. He relented and disappointed shoulders slumped.

At this point, Yui also decided to leave, "I want to pick up a few things from the kitchen before we head back home. I'll leave Shinji in your care, Misato."

"Kitchen?" the boy asked.

"I had planned on doing some grocery shopping this morning but… well you know the story. Hmmm…" The topic of shopping got Yui thinking about tonight's dinner, "We'll have a few more mouths to feed so I had better get going."

"More mouths to feed?" Shinji never got an answer to his question as his mother had left the room muttering a grocery list to herself. Rei chase after her and they met up in the hallway. She looked behind her to make sure that her brother had not followed.

"Why did you allow that?" She asked her mother why she had agreed to let Shinji leave the safety of the family mansion.

"Because he's your brother," She replied without turning around. Rei wasn't going to let the subject go. She race around front to stop Yui walking away. It was then she noticed the sad smile and tears running down her mother's cheeks.

The oldest Ikari sibling quickly realized that her mother was quietly hurting on the inside over Shinji's decision to assume the role of the family. Her role and position in the family didn't allow her to express her how she truly felt.

"Let me help you with the groceries," Yui's sad smile faded a little as mother and daughter walked together. They didn't need to exchange anymore words to share what the other was feeling. All of a sudden, a large crash from inside the dinning room could be heard followed by the unmistakable cackle belonging to Misato Katsuragi.

GERMANY - SOHRYU PRIVATE AIR STRIP

The drone of the jet turbines gradually got louder as the pilot warmed the engines and began going through his pre-flight check. It was a clear morning with little to no cross winds. Conditions were good for flying unlike last night's storm. These helped because it was a long flight to Japan.

A black limousine rolled up onto the tarmac and stopped close by the aircraft. The driver and front passenger exited and opened the rear passenger doors.

"I still don't see why we have to leave so early?" The young red head said annoyingly. Early mornings didn't bother her. She believed their trip was a waste of time.

"Because it's important to make your first impression a good one," Asuka's mother didn't want to get into an argument with her daughter now. She had enough trouble convincing her to leave the family castle, "And you never know, you might even like him. I hear that he's not a bad looking boy."

"Pfft! Whatever!" The youngest Sohryu rolled her eyes, "Papa's been gone for a while now, it sounds like you're the one that needs the attention."

"Oh well… don't say that I didn't give you first shot," her mother retorted cheekily and walked past her stunned daughter towards the plane.

SECRET LOCATION – IKARI FAMILY MANSION

Mother and daughter waited patiently next to the helipad. Servants busily loaded the items they had selected from the family kitchen into a second helicopter. The pair had done enough shopping to feed a small army.

"Your brother certainly likes to take his time," Yui mused as she enjoyed sun and fresh country air.

Rei carried a half scowl. Her brother's tardiness was a bad reflection on the family and as the new boss she knew skeptics would raise their heads at his appointment. Just because the advisory committee gave their approval didn't mean that everyone associated in the family felt the same way.

"Hehehe… You actually don't look too bad kiddo…" Misato's teasing voice in the distance was a temporary relief to Rei's concerns. She looked up and found her brother, Misato and Fuyutsuki walking towards them.

"This is annoying," Shinji pulled at the tie that felt like noose around his neck.

"But you look so handsome!" His official body guard went behind and draped her arms over his shoulders. She whispered something seductive into his ear which caused him to turn red.

"Lieutenant Katsuragi!" Rei spoke up, "Your behavior is inappropriate of your status!"

Before the older Ikari sister could really began her tirade, her mother interrupted, "Oh my! Doesn't my little boy look all grown up," she said with mixture of pride and playfulness.

"This shirt is itchy," he deadpan.

"Well you should have thought of that before throwing lunch all over the front of yourself," Rei told as a matter of fact.

"I must apologize Shinji-sama," Fuyutsuki said, "That was the only family uniform we had in your size. I have made arrangements in Tokyo Three for your personal tailor to come visit you for a fitting."

"Personal tailor?" There was still much Shinji didn't know, "I don't need any new clothes, when I get back home I'll be fine."

"But…" The family advisor wanted to persuade him but stopped when Yui held her hand up.

"Let's see," She looked at the tie that was bothering her son so much, "This is what I do with your father," She undid the top button and straighten the tie to cover up that it was undone.

"Hey, that's heaps better!" he said a little too excitedly which drew a sigh from his sister.

"I understand. I'll cancel the personal tailor appointment immediately," Fuyutsuki then turned to Misato, "Are the necessary security measures complete for Shinji-sama's arrival?"

"I contacted Kawrou ten minutes ago," Shinji was shocked at how fast Misato changed persona. She replied with a stern no nonsense almost military like manner, "We have adequate measures in place by the time we touch down in Tokyo Three. Full coverage and redundancy plans are expected to be in place by 2200 tonight."

"We should get on onboard," Yui pulled Shinji away from the discussion. She didn't want to expose him to all aspects of the family immediately. This was for his benefit as much as hers.

"Get it done in half the time," The old man said and reached into his pocket to produce a small electrical device.

"That is… Where did you find it?!" Rei who stayed behind instantly recognized the object as a listening device.

"During my team's schedule sweeps they didn't find anything. A spot sweep was also conducted before Shinji's arrival," Misato picked up the bug from Fuyutsuki's palm.

"This is unacceptable Lieutenant Katsuragi! Security of the family manor is your responsibility!" Rei was critical of woman who could have put her brother safety jeopardy.

"I don't think Katsuragi could have done anything more, I was present when the spot inspection was conducted. They did a thorough sweep," the old man defended the family's security officer.

"This is advance equipment. If I had to guess, our scanners were unable to detect it," Misato held the mysterious device between her fingers.

"You're right. It was only thanks to the mess Shinji-sama made during lunch that one of the maids stumbled across it. After its discovery, the tech team began its investigations and confirmed that our scanners were unable to see it."

"Is it military? Why would they have an interest in us?" Rei asked.

"It's not military. The latest military budget cutbacks have put constraints on their R&D…" Misato trailed off as something popped in her head.

"What?! You know who did this?!" Rei was starting to get impatience with conversion not going anywhere.

"Leave it with me. There's something I want to check first," The security office turned and began walking towards the helicopter. She ignored the demands from Rei for an explanation and placed the listening device into her pocket.

"You still much to learn," Fuyutsuki told the young girl under family advisory training, "What purpose would it serve knowing who was responsible for planting the listening device right now? What are you going to do with that piece of information?"

"But Sensei…"

"Rei-dono," The man put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's not enough for one to just know all the facts, you must know when those facts are necessary and advantageous."

The girl mulled his words of advice and realized in her haste she was made a mistake, "I understand. Thank you Sensei."

She bowed politely and chased after Misato who was busily on the phone with Kaworu making necessary arrangements quicken the security measures in Tokyo Three. She raced pass the woman and hoped straight in the helicopter with her mother and brother.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked her innocently.

"Just some business. It's nothing you have to worry about," She answered and he cast a questionable eye over her. But he wasn't going to press further.

"Hey, how come you changed clothes?" The conversation changed to his mother who was in attire that she was wearing this morning.

"I only wear the family kimono during official family business. Plus it's not very comfortable to get around in," She told him and he then noticed that she had kept the silver and black badge from the kimono.

"Ah this," Yui unpinned it and gave it to him for a closer look, "It's a special advisory badge that members of the advisory committee wear. It's what distinguishes us from other family members."

While Shinji was intrigued with the advisory symbol from his mother, Misato had finished talking to Kaworu and boarded the aircraft. She sat opposite Shinji and knocked the panel behind her to signal the pilot for takeoff.

Shinji was pre occupied with playing badge he didn't fasten his seat belt. The helicopter suddenly lurched and he was jolted forwards. It was inevitable he grabbed something to stop himself. It was unfortunate what his grabbed was Misato's ample chest.

"Ain't we feeling bold? Only a few hours as boss and you are already taking advantage of your position?"

"Brother! What are you doing?!"

"Oh my…"

SOHRYU PRIVATE JET

They had been flying for about two hours and Kyoko was surprised that her fiery daughter wasn't being her fiery self. It was rare for an hour to past and not a cynical remark made by Asuka. Kyoko hated to admit it, but she was first to say something.

"So, you're already thinking about him?"

Her daughter just rolled her eyes and decided to fix herself a drink from the bar at the back of the jet.

"Non alcoholic, Asuka-chan," Kyoko called out in a sarcastic motherly tone. She didn't see her daughter spin around a flip her off as an assistant was headed towards her with jet's phone.

"Madam, I have an urgent call from security at our R&D facility," The leader of the Sohryu clan took the phone and listened.

"What is it?" Asuka asked holding an opened can of soft drink. Her mother held her hand up to stop her from speaking over the voice on the phone. She wasn't going to wait for her so she slump back down in leather recliner lounge.

"I understand. Email me a detailed report and have Section Two increase security as well start investigations into the breach," Kyoko hung up and gave the phone back to her assistant.

"Security breach?" Asuka asked.

"Some equipment was stolen from the R&D facility in Stuttgart," the mother explained while her mind ticked over possible scenario for these latest events.

"When did you start calling security Section Two? I'm sure Misato isn't going to like that?" But the mother was deep in thought and didn't respond.

TOKYO THREE AIRPORT

Shinji was glad to touch down back in familiar surroundings. The flight back was uncomfortable for him on many levels. It seem ever time he opened his mouth it was to defend himself against his mother and Misato's playful ribs. And he was tired of apologizing to his sister for his accidental indiscretion with his new personal body.

"Shinji," Misato spoke with a stern and serious voice, "As soon as you step foot off this helicopter you do as I say and never leave my side."

"Ah… okay…" he replied a little confused.

The family Lieutenant slid the cabin door open and a gust of wind from the rotary blades rush in. Shinji shielded his eyes and didn't see Kawrou running towards them followed by three of his men. The subordinate exchanged some brief words with Misato over the whine of the helicopter motors. Next Kawrou turned his attention to Yui and Rei who had exited the cabin. He politely bowed and his men quickly flanked the mother and daughter. They were quickly led away to a waiting limousine.

Unsure what to do, Shinji stayed inside the helicopter. He notice Misato turned and shouted something. The noise from the engines made it impossible for him to hear anything. The woman lost her patience and quickly grabbed him. She yanked him out with enough force that he nearly fell flat on his face. Luckily, Misato kept a hold of him and prevented his face meeting the tarmac.

"What did I say?! Never leave my side!" She almost snarled into his face. At this point, Shinji realized that he had done something wrong. Before he could apologize, some more men approached and formed a guard around him and Misato. He was whisked away to the limousine and thrown into the back.

"Let's go!" Misato shouted and knocked on the glass partition to signal the driver.

The luxury vehicle surged forward. Shinji was still on the floor and tumbled over. He cringed as his elbow chafe the floor giving him self a carpet burn. The poor boy was helped up and into his seat by his sister.

"What the hell was that for?!" He snapped without thinking.

"Lieutenant Katsuragi was only doing her job," Rei explained.

"Well she doesn't have to treat me like a piece of luggage!" He huffed causing an awkward atmosphere in the car. He half expected Misato to say something but she was busy on her mobile phone.

OLD TOKYO – SHIBUYA GAMBLING DISTRICT

Strange slurping sounds could be heard from Mana Kirishima's office. It was a common occurrence and her men knew better than to disturb their boss during this time. She sat at her desk behind the mountains of cash. Her eyes glued to her monitor screen.

"Shit!" She cursed as soup from her instant ramen cup flicked onto her screen from all her slurping. She slammed her cheap meal down to wipe the mess away so she could continue watching the video. As her fingers touched the screen a face appeared underneath. Video was footage taken from Tokyo 3 Airport and showed Shinji being man handled by his body guard.

"So you're him…" she pretended to brush his face if her thumb, "Looks like you have Katsuragi by your side. It's too bad… You do kinda look cute."

Mana grabbed her instant ramen again and reclined back in her chair, "That Akagi woman certain is well resourced. A live feed like this isn't easy to accomplish. Perhaps she isn't all talk after all."

TOKYO 3 – IKARI RESIDENCE

The remainder of the drive home was in an uncomfortable peace. The only person making noise was Misato who was on her mobile phone for most of the way.

Much of Shinji's frustration had disappeared when he recognized his own neighborhood. For a moment he had forgotten about the day's events. The car slowed and he could see his house. When it stopped he didn't wait for anyone and opened the door.

"Brother! Wait!" Rei tried to call out to him but he was already out of the car. Misato was still on the phone and slow to react. Shinji was already inside the front gate when Misato noticed that he had left her side.

"Hmmm… I wonder what Touji and Ken – OOMPF!" He was interrupted mid sentence when he was tackled from behind. His first instinct was to fight back but he was quickly taken to ground. An arm wrapped around his neck and began to tighten.

END OF CHAP


End file.
